


Mental Snap

by Pig_Benis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Confusion, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, No Spoilers, Other, POV Reiner Braun, Reiner Braun Needs a Hug, Sad, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pig_Benis/pseuds/Pig_Benis
Summary: To please as a warrior or to please as a soldier? Which one was the right choice? Which one would gain him happiness and freedom from this blackened pit eating away at his being?





	Mental Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as stated in my first story I know nothing. I haven't seen the last two seasons and I don't remember the first two. I only know some spoilers because my friend has a huge mouth, and I plan on watching from season 1-4. This may contain minor spoilers for some? I'm unsure, I apologise.   
> This may even be ooc for the character, I tried my best and hope you enjoy :)

The coiling, never-ending twist of blackened roots swallowed his mind whole, leaving Reiner gasping for air despite not actually drowning. He felt like he was, felt like somehow he was torn in half and unable to properly define reality with illusion. It was one loop after another, leaving him leaping with no set goal in mind.  
To please as a warrior or to please as a soldier? Which one was the right choice? Which one would gain him happiness and freedom from this blackened pit eating away at his being? Bertholdt always told him he was a warrior, that he was better than others, different. Yet that didn't feel true at all, that he was so special only their cause mattered.  
It felt wrong, twisted, mangled in a way that was unfixable. Did they have the right to choose who has the right to life, or was he thinking too deeply about this? He was thinking too deeply, he was a warrior. He was to serve and follow orders, infiltrate and blend in. Nothing more. So if that was so, why did it feel wrong? Dirty, unclean, vile.  
Reality tore and gave way to blended, blurred illusion. Honestly and passion gave way to despair and a lack of will to live. Happiness and joy gave way to chaos and confusion. So much confusion. What was right anymore? How long had he been staring at this wall? His muscles ached from tension, his entire skull throbbed with the ongoing pulse of a migraine, eyes burned from lack of blinking for- he didn't know how long.  
Even his jaw ached, teeth sensitive from constant grinding as muffled squeals from back molars within his gums sounded, clenched taut and refusing to go slack-jawed even the slightest. Confusion clouded his mind, eyes glazing over once more as he lost himself all over again to that ripple in reality that gave way to the beginnings of illusion.


End file.
